Love is a Many Splendid Thing
by sparkleofroses
Summary: A collection of oneshots about different Naruto Couples. Requests for couples are welcome. First up: NaruSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me. Neither does the song "Wonderful Tonight."**

**

* * *

**

**Naru/Saku**

**Wonderful Tonight**

The sound of a running shower could be heard coming from the apartment of Konoha's most ambitious ninja: Uzumaki Naruto. At seventeen, after vigorous tests that he had completed easily, Naruto had finally joined his fellow peers in the ranks of Chunin. Despite his new rank, Naruto had not given up trying to find his friend, Uchiha Sasuke, and he had certainly not forgotten his promise; it was a promise made towards a certain kunoichi, a promise to bring Sasuke back home. This promise was one of the only things that drove Naruto towards finding Sasuke. This very promise was made towards Haruno Sakura; a kunoichi that Naruto would die for without hesitation.

Naruto's thoughts strayed towards Sakura as he squirted his citrus shampoo into his hands. Did Sakura...still love Sasuke? Naruto knew that she had had a big crush on Sasuke when they were younger but had it been just a crush, or was it something more? Naruto had never worked up the courage to ask Sakura for fear of bringing up akward questions.

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy, blonde hair. "How...could she ever love him?" he whispered into the water coming down from the shower nozzle.

Naruto shook his head back and forth as he tried to get Sakura out of his head. Konoha's annual summer festival was happening tonight, and it was the only reason for Naruto taking a shower. Well, that and he had asked Sakura if he could escort her around the festivites; you know, just as friends. Of course, they would meet up with everyone when they got there and naturally, Sakura would go off to hang out with Ino and the girls and Naruto would just hang out with all the guys.

The song that had been playing on Naruto's shower radio ended and another one came on. As Naruto let the music float around him, he could not help but change a line.

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her **short pink hair**.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

Naruto stepped out onto his shower mat and began toweling himself dry. The words of the song were becoming embedded in his mind as he thought of Sakura once again.

_I feel wonderful tonight  
I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Naruto pulled on a orange kimono trimmed with navy blue. He knew he love Sakura; he loved her and he was sure she didn't know it. He was afraid to tell her. Afraid of getting his love rejected. He could tell her tonight, after all, he was going, right now actually, to pick her up before the festival, but as Naruto put on his navy blue sandals, he thought better of it.

_--------------_

After having knocked on the brown, wooden door of Sakura's apartment, Naruto decided to stay at least two meters away from the door after having heard a cry of, " Just hold your freakin' horses Naruto! I'm not even dressed yet! And don't you dare come in and try and spy on me!"

Naruto's eyebrows went up as he contemplated on opening the door, but then he thought better of it as he imagined himself sent flying across Konoha after a punch from Sakura.

Naruto crossed his arms and waited for Sakura to open the door. After ten minutes of studying the wooden pattern on the door, Naruto decided he might as well try knocking again. Just as he was raising his fist to the door, it opened and out stepped Sakura.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he looked Sakura over. She was wearing a stunning white kimono with red trim; on her feet were red sandals. As Naruto's eyes moved up her body, he noticed that Sakura's hair was in a up do with what look liked chopsticks sticking out of the back.

"Okay Naruto I'm rea-," Sakura stopped as she saw Naruto looking he up and down. "Naruto, do I look...okay?"

Naruto froze at her question. How was he supposed to answer? He could always reply with a cheeky "Eh...ya look fine," but he was sure Sakura would not like that. He decided to tell the truth. The honest, beautiful truth. Naruto took a deep breath and gazed into her shining emerald eyes, "Sakura...you...look beautiful tonight.:

Sakura was stunned. There was an emotion in Naruto's voice and on his face that she could not place. She stared into his eyes." Naruto...do you...really mean that.?"

A small smile broke out on Naruto's face, " Yes, I do. You-you're going to be the most beautiful Kunoichi at the festival tonight."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask where the real Naruto was but stopped. Why was Naruto all of a sudden complementing her?

"Naruto..." she whispered, "th-thank you!" Sakura flung herself at Naruto burying her face into his kimono.

Momentarily stunned, Naruto stood frozen not knowing what to do. Slowly he lifted his arms from his sides and stroked Sakura's back.

Sakura lifted up her head and gazed into Naruto's eyes. She finally placed the emotion that lingered in his eyes: love. Sakura slowly pulled herself away from Naruto. They both stood still for a moment before Sakura finally spoke.

"Naruto..." then without even thinking, without even contemplating on what she was about to do, Sakura kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

Eyes widened in shock, Naruto was not sure what to do. As Sakura pulled away, he did the only thing that he could do: he kissed her back.

* * *

_I hope you guys thought that was okay. It was my first attempt at a one-shot! Anyways, if you guys would like to make a request for a couple in this one-shot series please do! The only couples I **WILL NOT **do are: Lee/Ten and anything Yaoi or Yuri. Thank you for reading this and please tell me what you thought of it!_


End file.
